Jodido Sueño
by Sweetie-Silver Black
Summary: Pero todo ese sueño fantástico sólo es un jodido sueño y tío, estás muy raro y ¿De verdad no te pasa nada? y seguro que mañana hay luna llena y por eso estás así.
1. Chapter 1

He querido experimentar un poco la experiencia merodeadoreana y creo que ha sido una chapuza total y que se me da mejor la época del trío dorado. Hay OoC por todos lados.

_Pero como mi amigo Canuto asegura que le ha gustado y es muy exigente, publico el experimento. Es muy corto, una viñeta, apenas 500 palabras. Pero ni la inspiración me da para más hoy, ni se me ocurre un camino por el que seguir._

_Si veo que os gusta, tal vez subo una segunda viñeta como conclusión donde, como me ha señalado Canuto, se dé el beso. Porque me ha dicho que se ha quedado con las ganas. O tal vez esta misma viñeta desde lo que siente Sirius. Ya veré :) Y no, no es una manera de pedir reviews ni de decir que si me los dejáis continuaré y si no no._

* * *

_Jodido Sueño_

Cuando Remus entra a la habitación, Sirius esta tumbado en su cama, desnudo, con el pelo revuelto, sudoroso.

A Remus no le hace falta pensar mucho para deducir que probablemente, la señorita de compañía de esa noche acaba de salir por la puerta. Sonríe, a todas luces cansado. _Hola, Canuto._

Sirius, que ciertamente parece un dios, desnudo y semioculto por un lío de sábanas, sonríe un segundo. Luego se queda mirando a Remus.

–Lunático¿no vas a decirme que esa tía podría haberme pegado una infección¿No vas a reñirme porque me la he follado en tu cama?

Remus se sienta en la cama de Sirius con gesto cansado. Debería enfadarse con él, debería regañarle. Pero no puede, porque cuando se trata de Sirius el amor supera al odio, al enfado y a las ganas de ahorcarlo, porque, dios, es Sirius, tío. Y Remus Lupin está enamorado de Sirius.

–No vas a hacerme caso –se limita a replicar Remus.

–Ya, pero siempre es divertido escuchar tus broncas, Lunático.

–Sirius, podrías tomarte en serio mis consejos alguna vez.

–Soy un gamberro –se justifica Sirius, con su mejor cara de perro abandonado-. No puedo hacerte caso, estaría desobedeciendo mis principios, tío.

Remus se queda callado un segundo, y casi sincronizado con Sirius estalla en risas. _Casi_. Nunca al mismo tiempo. Porque el mejor amigo de Sirius Black es el otro gamberro, James Potter.

Remus es el chico callado, el niño bueno que les advierte de que no lo hagan y siempre acaba ayudándoles. Porque si se trata de Sirius Black, Remus no puede sentir odio, ni enfadarse ni advertirle de que es peligroso porque _Tío, a Canuto le importa todo una mierda_.

Sólo eso. No es el mejor amigo, no es el hermano, no es la persona más importante para Sirius Black.

–Remus –berrea Sirius–. Remus. Te has enfadado porque sabes que te engaño¿verdad¿Es eso? Oh, Remus. Lo siento, lo siento.

Remus ríe unos segundos.

Debería odiarle. Y no puede odiarle. Porque ostia joder me cago en todo es Sirius Black. Y Remus está enamorado de Sirius Black y cuando por las mañanas entra a la sala común con aire de sueño querría besarle y quitarle la ropa a mordiscos y meterle la mano por debajo del pantalón. Y besarle y lamerle. Y derretirse bajo su lengua y tocarle la polla y comprobar que la tiene tan tiesa como él. Y decirle que lo ama tantas veces como haga falta y que lo envenena y que le afecta como la luna.

Y cuando nota que Sirius debe preguntarse _Lunático¿qué coño te pasa? Tienes cara de gilipollas_ y se da cuenta de que de verdad tiene cara de gilipollas, responde que _me pasa la vida_ pero en realidad quiere gritar que_ me pasas tú, Sirius_ y besarle y decirle en un beso todas las cosas que jamás se atreverá a decirle.

Pero todo ese sueño fantástico sólo es un jodido sueño y _tío, estás muy raro_ y _¿De verdad no te pasa nada?_ y _seguro que mañana hay luna llena y por eso estás así_.

Y está así por culpa de Sirius Black.

* * *

_Esto ha sido todo. Espero que haya gustado :D Ya me diréis cosas, y animáos a dejar review._

_ P.D.: Dadle al botón de 'Go' para que Sirius os espere desnudo en su cama y con el pelo revuelto._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, he decidido continuarlo._

_Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, de verdad muchas gracias, os los he contestado todos y espero dar la talla con esta segunda parte. Y el famoso comentario '__Tío, a Canuto le importa todo una mierda'__ que aparece en las dos partes, y muchos comentarios en cursiva que llevan 'tío' en alguna parte, son comentarios que James hizo alguna vez.  
_

_Mi fuente inagotable de inspiración ha sido pasar horas pegada a la pantalla leyendo el Marauder! Crack de Irati [http:(//)irati(.)livejournal(.)com sin los paténtesis y una gran ayuda ha sido de mi príncipe azul desteñido Canuto y de mis niñas del foro CanelayMenta. En especial para Dryadeh, Elea, Amy y Ear (las amantas de los merodeadores). Y otra vez, cuarenta mil veces a su real alteza el príncipe Canuto por ayudarme tanto sin saberlo y por animarme a escribir incansablemente.  
_

_Así que, va por vosotros.  
_

* * *

Las tardes en la sala común, estudiando, no son divertidas. Sirius se caga en la madre de los deberes.

Ve a Remus sentado, haciendo los deberes. Un extenso pergamino para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. _Lunático¿nunca te cansas de escribir?_.

Remus le ignora, sigue escribiendo. _Es evidente que no se cansa_.

¿Es posible que a alguien le parezca sensual la forma en que Remus rasga el pergamino con la pluma? Dentro de muchos años, cuando Sirius se entere de que a su ahijado una profesora le obligó a escribirse_ no debo decir mentiras_ en la piel, probablemente no pensará igual.

Pero ahora mismo, y Merlín sabe que si lo dice nadie le creerá, _Remus, escríbeme a mí. Escríbeme en la piel, escríbeme debajo de la piel. Escríbeme en el alma, en el corazón y en las cicatrices. Escríbeme que me quieres y que te importo y que no sigues enfadado conmigo y que no piensas que sea un casanova y que si lo soy no te parece mal. Escríbeme con tu mano y tu pluma, Remus. _

–Tío¿estás enfadado? Por lo del otro día. –la voz de Sirius no es su voz, suena ahogada.

Rota porque Remus le ha roto la voz cuando le ha ignorado, porque la voz ya no le sirve para nada si no es para matar callando su nombre por las noches, si no es para decirle que _te voy a hacer el amor hasta que mueras de placer_, si no es para decirle que _te quiero y no sé desde cuándo ni por qué._ Y no sabe tampoco qué quiere de Remus, pero sabe que quiere que lo vea como un tío, no como su jodido amigo Sirius en el que nunca se fijará porque _tío, los amigos no pueden salir entre ellos._

–No estoy enfadado, Sirius. Estoy haciendo deberes.

Pero está enfadado porque si no sonreiría con aire cansino, dejaría de lado el pergamino y le miraría con fingido odio.

Porque ese odio es fingido¿verdad? No hoy. Hoy es de verdad. _Hoy quema en el alma y abre todas las heridas y sangran y duelen y mierda¿por qué me haces esto?_ y no está haciendo nada y lo está haciendo todo porque no le presta atención. Y a Sirius no es que le duela en su enorme ego que le ignoren, es que le duele en el corazón que _Remus_ le ignore.

–Estás enfadado.

Está enfadado porque le mira cansinamente pero con odio de verdad, de que _duele_ y ni siquiera se molesta en recoger sus cosas. Se acerca a la puerta y Sirius que no se ha movido de ahí tiene ganas de cogerle por los hombros, darle un tirón de la corbata y _joder_, _vas a tocar la luna con los dedos, Lunático_.

Y como Sirius es Sirius y _Tío, a Canuto le importa todo una mierda_, y si alguien dice algo se las verá con la sangre de los Black en estado de ebullición, hirviendo de rabia, hace lo que le da la gana con Remus.

Nota que Remus pasa por su lado y le empuja el hombro con disgusto, y Sirius se decide. Le corta el paso y le agarra de la barbilla y _mírame a los ojos y dime que no estás enfadado_ y _no puedo mentirte, Sirius_. Lo sujeta por el cuello de la camisa, demasiado grande para él, y le dice _me afectas demasiado_ y deja salir a su perro.

Se acerca a sus labios, rosados y casi angelicales. _¿Qué estás haciendo, Canuto?_. Su voz trémula deshace a Sirius, que le mordisquea el labio inferior con fuerza de sobra para hacerle sangre pero no se la hace. Se descarga, es un perro rabioso que quiere infectar a Remus con su rabia y con toda esa mierda que siente para que pueda entender una mínima parte de su sufrimiento cuando lo ve.

Lo aferra con violencia y le mete la lengua en la boca. Juguetea con su lengua, que sigue como dormida porque Remus aún no sabe lo que está pasando y si lo sabe prefiere dejarse llevar. Recorre con la lengua el paladar y sabe a chocolate porque Remus seguramente acaba de comer. Porque ayer fue luna llena. Y debería estar durmiendo pero Sirius no quiere usar la cama para dormir, quiere usarla para meterle mano y acostarse con la luna.

Le desabrocha el primer botón de su camisa demasiado grande como siempre y le mete la mano para tocar el pecho lleno de heridas y le come la boca con deseo febril. Quiere desnudarle y hacerle el amor a su boca, a su cuerpo y a su alma. Y parece que Remus lo entiende porque empieza a reaccionar y a devolverle el beso con suavidad. Sirius le muerde la punta de la lengua con rabia y ahoga un gemido de Remus y algo que era en principio un _ah, Sirius_ y deja que Remus se aferre a su boca y deja que el sorba el alma como los dementores y que le revuelva el pelo como una colegiala enamorada.

Le deshace el nudo de la corbata y le enrosca las manos en el pecho como si se quisiese fundir con él. Remus ahoga una sonrisa y un _te quiero_ y baja las manos por la espalda musculosa de Sirius. Delinea sus omóplatos, recorre la columna vertebral y le arranca un escalofrío. Posa las manos en sus nalgas duras y se siente poderoso porque pegados como están puede notar que la bragueta de Sirius está petando.

_Maldita sea, Remus, tócame, haz realidad todos tus sueños. Quiero ser tu torturador y afectarte igual que tú a mí. Quiero lamerte hasta el último rincón de piel, de alma y de corazón y que me beses mientras me metes la mano por los calzoncillos y hacerte el amor como un perro salvaje._

* * *

_Ese último párrafo, como habréis deducido son pensamientos que atraviesan la sucia mente de Sirius ;)_

_Así que eso es todo. No habrá tercera parte, lo siento, Canuto._

_Que os haya gustado mucho._

_P.D.: Dadle a 'Go' para un beso salvaje con Sirius en la sala común ;)  
_


End file.
